Mobile communication devices allow users to make telephone calls, receive email, browse the World Wide Web, listen to audio content, and view video content. Users select applications to view content using various user interface mechanisms including, but not limited to, roller balls, keyboards, and touch screen displays. Some mobile communication devices have multiple regions for user input, such as a separate keyboard and numeric keypad. The numeric keypad can be used to input numbers, for example, allowing a user to make telephone calls, while the keyboard allows the user to input text, for example, to send email and text messages and/or browse the World Wide Web.
Users can customize mobile communication devices by changing settings in the mobile communication device. Mobile communication devices include a primary display screen on a portion of the mobile communication device. Content displayed on the primary display screen can be changed by a user. For example, a user can select to display shortcuts on the primary display screen for applications they frequently use. Interface mechanisms, such as roller balls and keyboards allow a user to select from the shortcuts displayed on the primary display screen. Users can program buttons on mobile communication devices to activate different applications. Some mobile communication devices allow users to take pictures which can be sent to other mobile devices or used as wallpaper on the primary display screen of the mobile communication device.